Pandas and Mooncakes
by Inclinant
Summary: Of which Kiku, in an extremely ill-fated attempt to confess his love for Yao, somehow managed to end up turned into a panda two days before Mid Autumn Festival. China x Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Pandas and Mooncakes

**Summary: **Of which Kiku, in an extremely ill-fated attempt to confess his love for Yao, somehow managed to end up turned into a panda two days before Mid Autumn Festival.

**Pairing: **China x Japan

**Warnings: **Random magic, lots of nonsensical randomness, possible cuteness overdose

* * *

><p>Yao was not expecting this. He didn't mean the chaos of the World Conference, no, that was completely expected since every single meeting was like this. Really, they should just scrap these meetings altogether since no good came out of it anyway. Plus it usually ended with Alfred burning some building down. The last conference, Alfred had colluded with Yong Soo to prank the entire meeting. The American had more energy than an exploding supernova. With Korea? It was probably a miracle that Yao had escaped that meeting without harm other than being completely soaked through from the monstrous water gun that Yao swore could probably shoot out an entire pool of water. Other nations though…<p>

He shook his head. In any case, that wasn't surprising. What he had not been expecting was this:

It had been a normal abnormal day of the World Conference. Yao was rather glad that it was about to end since he was starving and had forgotten to bring a stash of snacks. Unfortunately, he was seated with the Security Council and therefore, no one else had any food except Alfred and he definitely did not want to eat whatever the American was eating. Well, there were also Arthur's scones, but honestly, did this even need to be explained?

Regardless, he was just about to get out of his seat and go for lunch when he spotted Kiku approaching him. So he slipped back into his seat, wondering if his younger brother had anything to say to him.

A gigantic cloud of glittering smoke exploded in the room.

"_W-what in the world?"_

"_Mon dieu…!"_

"_Aieee! Aliens are coming! Stay back everyone, the hero will take care of this!"_

Only when the smoke cleared and everyone realised that everything was fine, had they all calmed down.

_Well,_ not everything was fine.

Where Kiku had been standing, was now a small baby panda.

Every single country in the room turned to stare at the panda. The said panda itself was stared quizzically at its paws, then peered up at the rest of the room with a look of utterly adorable confusion on its face. Yao blinked, then froze as a suspicious aura started growing in the room. He sneaked a look around, only to see a wolf-like expression grow on the faces of every other nation in the room (except for Greece, who was asleep).

This was bad. Immediately, Yao leapt forward and swept the baby panda into his arms while running for his life. Now _this_ was just as he expected. Other nations, due to their lack of exposure to the sheer cuteness of pandas, were more susceptible to being hypnotized whenever they saw pandas. His scientists had dubbed it as the 'must-get-hands-on-incredibly-cute-panda-immediately syndrome." That was the best explanation they could come up with why people would suddenly get the urge to jump into panda enclosures.

Yao dealt with pandas often so he was totally immune to that effect. But for now…it was time to escape before the rabid mob behind him caught up and probably tore the poor baby panda apart in their madness.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the Security Council had managed to kick all the other nations out and lock the doors to the meeting room. The five nations stared at the baby panda that was clutching madly to Yao, having been traumatized by the earlier encounter.<p>

"This…is a problem," Arthur muttered, staring at the black and white fluff ball before tearing his eyes away before he could be hypnotized by the cuteness. Yao had given him a couple of pandas before, so he could at least retain his sanity for a moment while looking at the most lethal Chinese weapon of cuteness.

"No shit, Arthur, yeah it's a problem!" Alfred exclaimed, abandoning his bottle of coke to reach over and poke at Kiku, only to have his hand beaten away by an irate Yao.

"Kiku is not a toy aru! Besides, this is a precious panda! I will not have you touching it," Yao hissed, holding Kiku protectively away from the American. Alfred pouted and settled back into his seat.

"It's not like I don't have pandas either…"

"Kiku is so cute now da?" Ivan smiled, lifting up his iron pipe. Yao gulped and hastily slipped out of his seat, forcefully ejected a protesting Alfred - _do you want the panda to be hurt aru_?_! -_ from his chair and settled beside Arthur, whom he had reluctantly deemed to be the only sane person in the entire meeting. Well, there was Francis too but he did not want to go near to the Frenchman.

Alfred glared at Yao before cringing as he settled into Yao's old seat.

"So…." He started, doing his best to avoid the Russian's deadly aura growing to his right. "What are we going to do about Kiku?"

"That's a good question…Arthur!" Yao shot a deadly glare to his left. Arthur choked on his tea.

"W-what? What makes you think that I have anything to do with this!"

"Because every time someone gets turned back into a child, or gets turned into an animal, or gets anything magical and impossible happening to them…it's always because of you, Angleterre?" Francis said smoothly, reaching over to pat the panda's small paws. Yao eyed him suspiciously, but made no move, much to Alfred's protest of unfairness.

Francis smiled at the small panda who twisted uncomfortably in Yao's grip. Sure, pandas were cute, but as much as cute was endearing he was still France and only beautiful things would catch his eyes. _Like his Matthieu… _

"I second Francis!"

"Me too aru."

"Kolkolkolkolkol."

Arthur groaned. He really did not have anything to do with this. Why was the whole world against him? Not every single magical mishap…alright, actually to date, every single magical mishap had been caused by him but…That was beside the point! "What's wrong with you, you bloody frog and annoying twat…"

He would have continued, but changed his mind with a single glance at the aura of pure evil emanating off Ivan and Yao.

"…I…Alright, so I've caused a lot of magical havoc but that doesn't mean every…This was most certainly not caused by me!"

"How else would you explain Kiku suddenly being changed into a panda!" Yao snapped then hastily looked down at the Kiku-panda who was pawing at his arm. He squeaked loudly, and then clambered slowly onto Yao's arm and started pulling at his hair. Yao stared at Kiku for a moment, before smacking his forehead. Of course! How could he be so slow to realize this!

"Is Kiku alright?" Arthur asked, still wincing from the ear-piercing squeak the panda had emitted. How did Yao stand this?

"He's hungry! I should've noticed this sooner!" Yao jumped to his feet and grabbed his bag, all the while holding Kiku securely in his arms.

"Wait Yao what? You can't just go like this!" Alfred shot up.

"Kiku's _hungry. _Pandas need to eat a lot; they spend up to sixteen hours just eating! And they usually sleep to conserve energy while they're not eating," Yao snapped. "Besides Kiku looks like he's around five or six months old, which is when they start eating bamboo already!"

"That sounds like a certain American…" Arthur muttered under his breath. "But how are we going to settle this if you leave now Yao? Kiku can't stay as a panda forever. Besides, who is going to tell his boss about this? How are we going to turn him back?"

The baby panda let out another ear-piercing squeak.

"I guess that's Kiku's answer aru," Yao shrugged and left.

* * *

><p>The last thing the Japan's boss expected when he stepped into his office that morning was a phone call from the representative of China regretfully announcing that his country's representative, due to unexpected and unknown magical circumstances, was now a baby panda.<p>

"Yes…Goodbye," He replied and then placed the phone down, shooting his secretary a queer look.

"Is it possible for people to turn into pandas?"

He looked back at his phone. What was one suppose to say when they heard that their country was now a panda anyway?

* * *

><p>Kiku padded around the floor of the wide stone courtyard in Yao's house. Yao had gone straight to his old traditional house in the countryside, which he still maintained and used as a country house now. It was easier for work if he lived in the city but he couldn't bear to get rid of the house. Since then, he had converted part of the house into a mini-panda centre for his pandas. The lush protected bamboo grove around the house made it perfect for the pandas too.<p>

"Wang_-xiansheng_!"

Kiku looked up to see a young Chinese woman clad in a simple blue t-shirt with a panda printed on it and black jeans rushing out to greet his brother. She skidded to a halt upon seeing him and smiled, bending down to offer him the few bamboo leaves she was holding in her hands.

"Where did you get this panda cub, Wang-_xiansheng!_" She smiled, tickling Kiku's head. Kiku growled and attempted to get away from the woman. Unfortunately, he wasn't too adept with his panda limbs and fell over. He squeaked indignantly then felt himself being picked up by Yao who stroked his thick fur to calm him down.

"I guess you could say I found him in a bamboo grove," Yao chuckled at the struggling panda in his arms.

"Will you be putting him with the other pandas?"

"No…this panda is…different. He is about six months old though, and has not eaten for the past few hours. The poor boy is probably starving. Please send some of the food prepared for _Jingjing _to the main house as well as whatever spare toys or blankets the centre has."

The woman laughed. "As expected of Wang_-xiansheng_, you have not been to the centre for so long yet you still remember that _Jingjing _turned six months old last week."

"They're my pandas after all, I know them best."

Kiku stared at Yao's smile. His brother's smile was soft and gentle, like the first golden rays at light at dawn. He stilled and settled into his brother's arms, burying his head into the long sleeves.

Yao was surprised at Kiku's sudden movements but slowly stroked Kiku's soft black and white fur. He was a very healthy baby panda, thankfully. He was a little on the thin side, but that could be easily remedied with a steady supply of bamboo. He waved at Liyu as she left; mentally making a note that Kiku obviously disliked being touched by humans. It was a pity actually. Liyu was one of the best panda researchers he had ever met. Besides, she had a warm, sunny personality and was truly dedicated to her work.

"You're a fussy little panda aren't you? But you've always been like that ever since you were a child," Yao laughed and patted the other's head lightly as he walked into the house.

* * *

><p>"This is…Kiku?" Xiang stared at the baby panda that was furiously eating the pile of bamboo it was seated on top on. Mei knelt down to get a closer look at the panda.<p>

"He's adorable!" The Taiwanese girl squealed, nearly squashing Kiku with the crushing hug she enveloped him with. "But what happened, Yao_-ge_? Why is Kiku_-nii _a panda?"

"Put Kiku down!" Yao started, hastily saving the panda from his younger sister and placing it back onto the floor. "It was in the middle of the World Conference. There was suddenly a giant cloud of smoke and then…Kiku became a panda."

"That sounds awesome!" Yong Soo replied while handing the baby panda another stalk of bamboo. He continued holding onto the bamboo stalk, oblivious to the fact that Kiku had eaten all the way up to his fingers, and shrieked loudly when he felt a sudden sharp nip on his fingers.

"Ow! Yao-_ge_! Kiku bit me!" Yong Soo yelped, waving his right hand in the air madly. Yao coughed and choked down his laughter. Kiku squeaked loudly before returning to his pile of bamboo. Xiang merely wore a deadpan look and returned to feeding his elder brother-panda.

"It serves you right!" Mei retorted. Yao sighed and hastily pulled Yong Soo away before another fight could start and destroy his house.

"Kiku didn't bite you that hard; it's just a little red. Put some ice on it," Yao replied before turning to the rest of his family with an exasperated look. "Really, if you all had not sneaked out of the World Conference for an early lunch, you might have found out the news already!"

Xiang shrugged. Mei looked guilty for a fleeting moment. "Well…Alfred was taking a really long time with his idea to send a giant transformer to the sun to harvest energy for earth or something."

"What's this I hear about a baby panda?" A loud demanding voice echoed from outside the house.

"Yong Nim-_hyung_!" Yong Soo gasped and backpedalled into the room. The North Korean boy scowled at his twin and flicked his long black hair away from his face. Mei hastily ducked behind Xiang who made sure to stay behind Yao. Yong Nim easily strolled into the room and looked at the small panda.

"This panda is Kiku?" Yong Nim doubled up in laughter. Kiku hissed, getting into an aggressive position which didn't look very intimidating at all. Yao looked at Kiku, torn between breaking out into a smile at how cute his brother looked and grabbing him to safety. Another glance at the positively crackling atmosphere between the panda and Yong Nim made him decide that the latter was probably the better idea now.

"Yong Nim…don't get any ideas now. Besides, Kiku or not, this is a panda and is under my protection," Yao said, dangerously softly. Kiku twisted in his arms, his fur bristling. Yao groaned and tried his best to hold onto Kiku gently. "Kiku! Stop this at once!"

"I never intended to do anything, why are you all so suspicious of me," Yong Nim's eyes narrowed at his family. He shrugged and settled himself on a chair. "I just came over to see if the rumours were true. Anyway, this sure explains why Alfred suddenly called me and asked me if I was casting some creepy ancient Korean magic or something…"

Yao set Kiku back down again but stood protectively between the two. "Now that you're here, will you be staying for the Mid-Autumn Festival, Yong Nim?"

Yong Nim faltered and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I…I might not be able to."

"This year too?" Yong Soo whispered, disappointment written all over his face. His twin flinched and looked away, dark eyes wavering.

"I know, I…just can't. I'm…sorry…" Yong Nim replied softly, before getting to his feet and nodding a goodbye to Yao and Yong Soo. "I have to return now. I left informing anyone. My boss won't be happy."

Yong Nim bowed his head and strode out quickly, his long black hair spiraling after him. He took a few steps into the courtyard, before stopping and turning back with a slightly torn, awkward expression on his face.

"…Happy Mid-Autumn…." He choked out before hastily running out of the house.

_Yong Nim…._Yao did hope that one day he would be able to join the rest of the family. It had been so long since he had last joined a family celebrations, a New Year many years ago. His eyes fell on Yong Soo, whose gaze was crestfallen.

"Are you okay, Yong Soo?"

Yong Soo merely nodded silently.

* * *

><p>"So you have found out what spell it is?" Yao spoke into his phone while absentmindedly feeding Kiku another stalk of bamboo. For some odd reason, Kiku was kept eating all the time. Maybe it had something to do with him being a human-turned-panda.<p>

"Yes. According to my research, it should wear off in two to three days…Kiku is fine, isn't he?"

"What was that supposed to mean aru! Of course Kiku's fine!" Yao retorted.

"Well, I was just checking! You did not need to get so hostile all of a sudden…Well, everything should be fine then. We just have to wait for Kiku to change back. Goodbye."

The call was cut. Yao glowered at the phone before sighing and putting it away. He picked up a soft ball and rolled it over to Kiku. "I have to start making mooncakes now Kiku, you'll be fine by yourself won't you?"

He was almost out of the room when he turned and cast a thoughtful look at the panda. Kiku stared back at him with doleful eyes. Yao frowned. If Mei or Xiang were here, he would have left Kiku in their care but they were out running errands to prepare for the celebrations.

Kiku squeaked softly and started clambering off the pile of bamboo leaves. He stumbled slightly and fell over, rolling up into a fluffy ball. Yelping, he struggled to get back on his feet but kept slipping on the smooth stone floor.

"Oh Kiku," Yao laughed as he walked back to his brother and picked up the small panda. "I guess I'll just have to make them with you then. Just don't eat the flour; it's not good for you."

* * *

><p>There would be a great view of the full moon tomorrow, Yao noted as he shut the windows to his room. Out here in the countryside, the nights were colder and windier. He locked the windows, hoping that the wind wouldn't be too strong and break them again.<p>

"Arthur says that you should turn back into a human tomorrow, isn't that great Kiku?" Yao gently draped a blanket over the panda cub. Kiku gave a quiet bark and then flopped down on his belly. Yao smiled fondly and then tucked the edges of the blanket around the panda.

"This feels so much like when you were still a child…"Yao mumbled, stroking the sleepy panda. Tucking in Kiku like this made him remember the times where Kiku, Yong Soo, Mei and Xiang had been young children. They had needed him to tuck them into bed like this too.

"I wonder if you can stay like this forever…"

Even through the darkness, Kiku could make out the slight sorrow in Yao's black eyes. He perked up and nuzzled his brother's hand, causing the other to laugh softly and pinch his nose gently.

"It's time to go to sleep! _W__ǎa__n ān!_"

* * *

><p>The wind howled and thrashed at the windows. Kiku shivered under the blanket. All of a sudden, the night had turned extremely cold. In his small self, the pressing darkness and the wind was terrifying. He curled up into a ball, covering his head with his paws. The wind shrieked again.<p>

He squeaked and rushed out from under the blanket to the safest place he could think off. Unfortunately, Yao's bed was elevated rather high off the ground and the posts were too slippery for him to get a grip on. Kiku scratched at the wood in frustration, squeaking loudly in his growing panic. His cries were overpowered by the howling wind.

It was freezing without his blanket. He settled back onto the cold stone floor miserably, shivering from the cold. Burying his head in his paws, he curled up beneath his brother's bed and squeaked weakly in a final attempt to get his brother…

* * *

><p>A soft cry jolted Yao out of his sleep. Sleepily, he sat up and shivered slightly when he realised how cold it was. The wind was more intense than usual, he noted. Another soft squeak met his ears. Yao immediately looked to the makeshift bed he had made for Kiku. Had something happened to him?<p>

It was empty.

"Kiku!" Yao panicked, hastily switching on the lamp beside his bed. Light flooded the room, as well as another squeak. He slid off the bed and dropped to the floor, peering beneath his bed. Sure enough, there was a black and white ball of fur curled up there.

"Kiku, what are you doing here? It's cold!" Yao heaved a sigh of relief and gently pulled his brother out from beneath the bed. Kiku yelped at the sudden movement, then saw his brother and jumped at him. Yao barely managed to catch Kiku, who promptly snuggled into his arms.

Yao stared at the baby panda in his arms. A warm smile grew on his lips. "I suppose it can't be helped…"

He plucked up the blanket from the bed and then walked over to his own bed, settling Kiku in beside his pillow. The panda made soft happy squeaks as Yao once again draped the blanket over it and settled in with him.

"Sleep well this time," Yao smiled gently as he bent down to kiss the sleepy panda's head lightly. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>His family, Xiang decided, was filled with crazy alcoholics. He eyed the intimidating pile of alcohol that they had somehow managed to stack onto the table. Thankfully, the table was made out of stone and probably would not break. So he hoped anyway. The bottles of rice wine encircling the entire table had been brought by Yong Soo. The tall stacks of canned beer behind it were Mei's contribution. To top off the mountain, was two tall bottles of some red wine with a queer name scribbled in French on the label. Rachel had brought that.<p>

And then there was Yao's own collection of alcohol that no one actually knew how extensive it was. He had sneaked into the wine cellar once when he was younger and promptly got lost in the intricate maze of vats and bottles that contained everything from _baijiu _to _vodka._ He had only managed to get out when Yao came looking for him.

Technically, Rachel wasn't supposed to be here but at the last moment, she'd fallen out with her siblings –something about football- and stormed off declaring that she would go celebrate Mid-Autumn with East Asia. At least, that was what Xiang had managed to process from the angry tirade the Singaporean had launched at him in frustration.

Yao had been more than happy to have another person coming to the celebration– of course, the fact that Rachel had proffered a box of Raffles Hotel's specialty snowskin mooncakes with champagne truffle and ganache had probably done the trick too.

Yes, Xiang confirmed silently as he sipped his pu'erh tea. He was the only sane person in the family who had actually brought tea to the celebrations. Okay, the tea had actually been Yao's but he had prepared it. Surely that counted for something. Besides, wasn't that what the Mid-Autumn Festival was about anyway? Sipping tea while eating mooncakes while admiring the moon and lanterns?

Why was he forever stuck with alcoholics?

_Thank goodness Kiku was a panda and hence did not bring sake to the celebrations. _

Xiang sighed and settled into his seat, holding Kiku in his arms. The panda was quietly chewing on a bamboo leaf slowly, but had a contented look on his sleepy face.

"Kiku looks so happy in the light of the lanterns," Mei smiled, reaching over to stroke the quiet panda. Rachel laughed lightly and nodded.

"Kiku looks so cute," She said and then pouted. "I wish Kai and Jia would hurry up and come; I want pandas of my own too!"

"The mooncakes are ready!" Yao announced as he appeared with several trays stacked high with the sweet snack. The aroma of lotus paste and nuts permeated the air. Yao frowned at the table before somehow managing to balance the trays of mooncakes on top of all the drinks.

"There! And Rachel, it's only a little while longer before Kai and Jia go to your house right?" Yao inspected the table and sighed. "Yong Soo! Where are the pomelos!"

"Wait Yao_-ge_! There's too many!" Yong Soo called out as he struggled into the garden, his arms filled with the bulky green fruit. "Sunan practically sent over an entire truck of them!"

He was two steps away from the table when he accidently tripped over a gap in the stone trail and all the pomelos flew out of his hand. Mei and Rachel hastily fled from the scene while Xiang sat in the middle of the chaos, nonchalantly ignoring the pomelos that were flying about him. Kiku squealed and buried himself into Xiang's jacket. Yao sighed and plucked a can of beer from the table. It would be a long night.

He drank a deep mouthful of the beer before suddenly spotting a black paw reaching out to one of the mooncakes and nearly choked.

"Aiyaa! Kiku! You can't eat mooncakes!"

* * *

><p><em>When Kiku had been changed into a panda, his clothes had transformed along with him. Therefore, they all expected that when he changed back, it would be the same. Unfortunately, this wasn't quite the case…<em>

* * *

><p>"Kiku?" Yao stepped into the room, carrying a plate of mooncakes and some slices of pomelos that he had saved for the other.<p>

"Yao-_ge_!" Kiku hastily shot up from his seat and went to take the plates from his brother. Yao chuckled and sat down, pouring out a cup of hot tea for himself. He could not help but notice that Kiku still sported a rosy embarrassed blush on his cheeks from the…unexpected situation earlier.

Kiku slipped into the seat beside him and bowed his head politely. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was a…panda and lending me these clothes."

"It's nothing," Yao pushed the plate to the other. "You should eat the mooncakes before they turn cold. And the snowskin ones before they get warm! Also, I saved some of the sweetest slices of pomelo for you too."

"There are still a dozen pomelos left though. Sunan really outdid himself this time. I fear we'll be eating pomelos for the next three weeks!" Yao groaned, the sheer thought of having to eat the sour-sweet juicy fruit continuously for the next few weeks made cold shivers go down his spine. Even if he used the pomelo to cook, it would still take forever to get rid of them all. He grimaced and picked up a small piece of the sweet, bronze-brown moon cake for himself. The sweet lotus paste helped to get rid of the lingering sharp sour taste of the pomelos."I couldn't save any alcohol though. The rest drank it all. They'll regret it tomorrow when they wake up with a hangover!"

"They're only living up to their eldest sibling's legacy," Kiku jibed softly then smiled at Yao's indignant face.

"I am not an alcoholic!" Yao retorted, playfully shoving a piece of _wu ren _mooncake into Kiku's mouth. The other spluttered and coughed, before managing to swallow down the nut-filled pastry, black eyes wide with shock. Yao smiled in triumph and bit into the crumbly yolk of the mooncake he was eating.

"That's right, what was it that you wanted to tell me at the World Meeting before all this happened?"

Kiku flushed and dropped the loose little pieces of the pomelo flesh onto the table. "Um…that is…"

"What?"

"I…I…"

Yao frowned. "Is this something important, Kiku?"

"Yes! No! Wait, yes! I mean…" Kiku could feel his face burning up. Why was his brother looking at him so intently like that? How was he supposed to say it out like this! "I…wanted to ask if you would have lunch with me because I wanted to tell you that I…I…"

He couldn't say it.

The pomelo flesh was falling apart in his fingers.

The wind chime at the door tinkled happily in the wind.

Yao continued looking at Kiku expectantly.

Kiku bit his lip. He had prepared so long for this moment, why couldn't he say anything?

The lanterns hung at the door swayed, casting a flickering light through the open door to the two of them seated around the table.

"I…"

He had swore that he would say it that day! Of course, that was before he found himself turned into a panda…

"I…!"

"I love you." Two voices said in tandem.

Kiku dropped the last fragments of the pomelo in his hand.

"Those words…did you really mean them?" Kiku breathed out, his voice barely above a slight whisper. He dropped his gaze to his fidgeting hands on his lap.

"I've always been saying those words to you; you just never heard it…but I never thought that I would one day hear you say it," Yao replied, softly, like trailing candle smoke.

His brother had…always been saying it to him? Kiku looked up, only to see his brother's eyes gazing intensely at him. Those dark eyes held a shifting, unreadable mix of emotions but he could clearly see deep affection shining in them. Yao wore the same look when he had looked at him in panda form after all. But there was something more…

And then Yao's soft lips took his own in a deep, passionate kiss and Kiku decided that everything else didn't matter anymore…

* * *

><p>"Peter Kirkland! You get back here at once and return me my spell book you obnoxious brat!" Arthur yelled as he chased the young boy all over the conference room.<p>

"Nanana, you can't catch me old man!" Peter pulled a face and then looked back at the book. "_-malis transfiguro!"_

A gigantic cloud of glittering smoke promptly exploded in the room.

_Not again! _Kiku groaned to himself. He did not want to be changed into a panda again, although he half suspected that his brother wouldn't mind at all. Thankfully, the cloud disappeared and with a quick check, Kiku determined that he was still completely human.

But that did not explain the dead silence that the whole conference room was in.

Apprehensively, he turned around slowly…and saw the reason for the sudden silence.

Where Arthur had been standing, was now a very real, very annoyed unicorn.

"Well, this…is a problem," Yao said dryly, shaking his head as he sipped some tea as all hell started to break loose in the meeting room once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is what happens when I get high from eating too much mooncakes and pomelos, as well as threatening to steal a lantern and use it to burn up my mathematics homework. Watching too many videos of baby pandas probably also had something to do with this. (Promptly melts into a puddle from the sheer adorable-ness of baby pandas.)

I do apologise for posting up such a weird fic that probably doesn't make sense! /runs.

**Disclaimer: **This is purely a work of fiction and any resemblance to people or occurrences in real life is completely coincidental and unintended. But do inform me if you actually come across someone being turned into a panda. In addition, I do not, and never will, own Hetalia Axis Powers.

**Additional Characters: **

Yong Nim – North Korea

Sunan – Thailand (Thai pomelos are delicious!)

Rachel – Singapore

**Names:**

Xiang - Hong Kong. His name is taken from Xianggang, which is Hong Kong in Chinese. It means "Fragrant".

Mei - Taiwan. Her name means "Plum Blossom"

**Language :** "-ge, -nii, -hyung" all mean 'older brother' in Chinese, Japanese, Korean respectively. As to why Korea and Japan uses '-ge' as well, it's because I simply think it feels more natural to use the suffix in the same language as the name. Therefore, Yong Soo uses '-ge' for Yao but '-hyung' for Yong Nim.

"-xiansheng" or "先生" said by Liyu (which is 利玉 for anyone who is curious) basically means "Mr."

"_W__ǎa__n ān!_" or "晚安" - Goodnight

**Mooncakes: **

1) Lotus paste mooncakes – traditional filling for most mooncakes. Often comes with a 'yolk' inside to represent the moon.  
>2) <em>Wu ren <em>mooncakes – five types of nuts and seeds are used to fill the mooncake. They are held together by maltose syrup.  
>3) Snow skin mooncakes – The skin of the mooncake is made out of glutinous rice. They have to be served chilled and usually come in all sorts of fillings, from the traditional lotus paste to durian and lychee and lime marshmallow. The snow skin mooncake mentioned in the fic is a specialty moon cake by Raffles Hotel that is incredible but expensive.<p>

**Pandas:**

Baby pandas can make loud squeaks and cries that almost sound like a human baby. By five months, they can start eating bamboo and when they are six months old, they are weaned. Pandas spend most of their time either eating or sleeping.

Kai and Jia – These are the names of the two pandas that are loaned to Singapore and will be arriving next year. Their names are actually Kai Kai and Jia Jia, but Rachel abbreviates them to a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>Long AN is long! Alright, I shall run along now! Happy Mid-Autumn and do review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A series of drabbles that take place during the story. I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

><p><strong>1) Pencil<strong>

Yao watched on in amazement as Kiku, with a small pencil clamped tightly between his paws, managed to scrawl out a shaky black line on the floor. The line snaked across the floor in a jagged pattern, before returning to rejoin its start.

The pencil fell from the panda's paws as he happily squeaked for his brother to look at what he had drawn.

It was a heart.

* * *

><p><strong>2) Fight<strong>

The baby panda glared fearlessly at the figure of the taller human. He could feel the mocking amusement in the other's words as Yong Nim looked at him.

Even if he was a small baby panda, he was still something to be feared and he would let the other know!

* * *

><p><strong>3) Fall<strong>

There was an explosion of white.

"Kiku!" Yao exclaimed as he immediately leapt to his feet to fish out a very disgruntled, very white panda from the mini explosion of flour. Kiku sneezed, shaking his head and causing flour to fly all around the place. He swatted at his face with his flour-covered paw in a vain bid to get the flour off him.

Yao chuckled as he held onto the panda despite the flour that was getting all over his clothes. "Really Kiku, I told you not to eat the flour; you didn't have to fall into it."

* * *

><p><strong>4) Enraptured<strong>

There was a reason why Yao usually did not leave his television on. That reason was currently manifesting itself in a little panda on his sofa who was staring intensely at the bright moving images on the screen in wonder.

Panda or human, Kiku was still the same anime-loving fanatic.

* * *

><p><strong>5) Ravenous<strong>

Xiang watched his brother easily polished his way through the huge pile of bamboo in shock. He was sure that it wasn't normal for a panda so small to eat so much!

His brother finished the last stalk and paced about the floor, as if surprised that there were none left. The panda looked up at him and growled fiercely, stomping a paw on the ground.

Xiang's eyes widened in shock and he did a double take at the fierce expression on the panda's face. "H-hey, Yao-ge! Do we have more bamboo..?"

* * *

><p><strong>6) Ideas<strong>

"Arthur?"

"Yao? What do you want?"

"Could you tell me the spell that turned Kiku into a panda?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I just thought it would be useful to know, in case it ever happens again..."

_"...On purpose." _Yao added silently in his head as he jotted down Arthur's words.

* * *

><p><strong>7) Torture<strong>

Xiang and Mei stared in absolute terror at the multitude of dishes on the dining table. In every single dish, there was at least something made from pomelo in it.

"Yao-ge! Please stop this! We've been eating pomelos for five days consecutively already!" Mei wailed as Yao himself grimaced at the spread on the table.

"We still have another boxful of pomelos! We can't waste them!"

Xiang made up his mind to strangle Sunan the next time he saw the Thai.

* * *

><p><strong>8) Photo<strong>

Yao should have seen this coming. And he should have really closed and locked the door that day.

Mei was giggling to the side and smiled ever-too-innocently at the angered glares he was shooting her.

Kiku's face was completely red.

Elizaveta wore a look of triumph on her face.

Yao mentally swore that the first thing he was going to do when he got back was to hack into Mei's and Elizabeth's computers and erase every single picture of that kiss before things got worse.

He would never give Mei a camera ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>9) Airplane<strong>

Alfred was cursing his ill luck – of all people, how could they dump Arthur-Unicorn to him! – all the way back to the airport. It was only when he had reached before he realised one very big problem. How on earth was he going to take the unicorn home on an airplane?

How had Yao brought Kiku back when he had been a panda anyway? Actually, knowing him, he probably had some special panda carrier or goodness knows what.

He glared at the unicorn once again before taking out his phone to call Yao.

Pandas and unicorns weren't that much different…right?


End file.
